Entre sonidos y arena
by AnonimaShikatema
Summary: Esta es la vida de Yodo, una ninja de la arena, como todo en la vida hay veces que todo parece derrumbarse y otras que parece estar todo bien. Entre angustias, perdidas, amistad,rivalidad y romance. Entre una vida entera que contar.


**Entre sonidos y arena.**

 **Infancia I**

* * *

En el desierto, se presentó una tormenta de arena, tan fuerte como ninguna, los chiquillos que corrían de un lado a otro volvían como locos a sus casas, mientras los padres resguardaban el lugar.

Un niño era envuelto por la arena, a su alrededor todos le tenían miedo por ser el causante de tal desastre, entonces ella llego, con sus ojos azules le miró fijamente para luego negar con la cabeza.

El pequeño la observo con cierto temor, todas las personas en su vida siempre habían tenido un solo objetivo: lastimarlo. Ella parecía un poco distinta.

Vamos no seas tan tímido – le dijo algo seria — Eres un niño muy fuerte has asustado a muchos con tu tormenta.

Déjame solo – abrazo sus rodillas — Creo que entiendes eso – su tono de voz era defensivo.

Realmente no tengo miedo…– alzo su mirada — pero por esta ocasión cumpliré tu deseo – siguió su camino.

La niña se sentía muy agradecida, todo a su alrededor había quedado en silencio y aquellos sonidos molestos dejaron de atormentarla.

Agradable – murmuro cerrando un momento sus ojos.

Camino con sus manos en la espalda, quería volver a casa con sus padres, oler el suave perfume de su madre y escuchar la música que fascinaba a su padre. Eso ya no se iba poder, los sueños de una niña ilusa debían por terminar, sus padres ya no pertenecían allí, la dejaron, no por razones que ellos desearan más bien la muerte se los había llevado.

¿A dónde ir cuando no tienes a nadie? Vas a lo profundo del desierto, es acogedor, nadie va a ese lugar tan desolado y peligroso porque suele ser atacado por los famosos desertores. Allí iría eso ya no le importaba, era una niña pero ya no tenía nada.

Llego justo en el momento de la puesta del sol, no era una mentira que el desierto de día era el más cálido, como la noche era tan fría. Entonces era normal que a media noche la pequeña temblara de frio, entonaba las canciones de su padre, la soledad de rodeo, ciertamente no se sintió mal, aunque sus ojos mostraron lo contrario las pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin que ella dejase de cantar.

Estando tan concentrada olvido cuidarse de su alrededor, olvido esperar los sonidos extraños, pero ahora a su alrededor, habían cuatro ninjas, que en son de paz no iban.

Es una niña - una joven de cabellera blanca de veía.

¿Tan bajo ha caído la aldea que envía a una niña a espiar? – un chico de al parecer dieciséis años decía con cierto enfado.

No, no – negó la niña — Verán mi nombre es Yodo, no tengo a donde ir o que hacer de mi vida.

Muchos eran los casos de niños que al perder a sus padres seguían los malos caminos, con la esperanza de ser o pertenecer a un lugar, aunque fuera a un oscuro hogar. Pero este no era el caso, un tercer ninja de cabellos marrón se inclinó para quedar a la altura de ella y coloco un kunai en su cuello, ¿qué iba a importar que no pasara de los seis años? Sus planes eran a corto plazo, llevar a una niña solo sería un estorbo.

Yodo no tenía la mínima intención de defenderse, y se resignó cerrando sus ojos por fin vería a su amada familia, de repente un sonido llego a sus oídos, eran como pasos, y ramas rompiéndose, sabía que alguien más se acercaba.

Tres ninjas aparecieron con máscaras no se podía lucir su rostro, la pequeña ni siquiera alzo su mirada para ver bien las máscaras solo se cubrió, quería protegerse. Los cuatro ninjas restantes se posicionaron para la batalla, mientras que él restante aun sostenía el kunai.

Les juró que la mato – vocifero con enfado clavando la punta del kunai, lo que provocó un fuerte chillido de la menor.

Al parecer ni en gente inocente piensan, lo único que tienen es sed de sangre - uno de los enmascarado dijo con cierta seriedad.

De un momento a otro, un poco de sangre escurría de la mano de aquel sujeto, había dado en el blanco, lo que le hizo soltar a la niña y quitar aquella shuriken que tenía clavada en la mano.

Eres libre – una suave voz la rodeo — Vuelve a la aldea y busca al kazekage, él te ayudara no tengas miedo.

Sí-í – contestó con un hilillo de voz.

Comenzó a correr hacia el centro de la aldea. Sabía que todos iban a morir en algún momento en su vida, que eso llamado muerte te llevaba y nunca volvías, y al pensar así se dio cuenta que no estaba lista para enfrentarla, tan solo tenía cinco años. No tenía bien claro el concepto de la muerte, pero la percibía de aquella manera.

Toco su cuello al recordar aquella cortada, sin duda se había clavado un poco pero era una herida superficial, lo único que hizo fue dejar gotitas de sangre en sus dedos. Llego a donde se encontraba el famoso kazekage, sin quitar su mano de su cuello.

Pequeña no puedes pasar el kazekage está trabajando - una mujer de cabello marrón le hablo con amabilidad — Yo soy Matsuri, una amiga del kazekage, si quieres decirle algo yo puedo hacerlo por ti.

Los enmascarados me enviaron, me dijeron que el kazekage me podría ayudar, pero al parecer todos mienten – la niña comenzó a llorar y quito su mano para cercar sus lágrimas, que inusual, en un solo día había llorado ya dos veces.

Matsuri palpo la herida de la pequeña y paso un trapo limpio con agua en la herida, se recordó a sí misma la vez que perdió a su padres ante sus ojos, podía entenderla y ahora no quería dejarla sola.

Hablaremos con el kazekage - tomo la mano de Yodo — Te prometo que ya no estarás sola, de verdad que no – sonrió con sinceridad, la primera sonrisa sincera que Yodo había percibido.

Bien, vamos con él – la pequeña se sujetó bien de su mano, por fin tenia a alguien.


End file.
